Project Zero: Big Brother
by FatalFrameFan1
Summary: This is a Big Brother version of Project Zero. For people who don't know Big Brother is a show where some people get locked in a house and get voted off 1 by 1 until there is one person left, the winner.
1. Episode 1

**Project Zero:**

BIG BROTHER 

This is my second fanfiction about Project Zero and I hope you all like it! For those people who don't know, Big Brother is a reality show where a bunch of people get locked in a house and get voted off one by one until a winner is chosen. Instead of a public vote, my fanfiction will use the housemates to vote each other off. With that said, let's begin…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: The Housemates.

Outside of Himuro Mansion is a large crowd of people held back by a waist high barrier. In front of the doors to the mansion a woman of 20 with brown hair wearing a white blouse and a brown skirt, it's Emi-chan hosting Big Brother-

Emi-chan – Hi everybody! I'm Emi-chan, the host of the Project Zero website Beyond the Camera's Lens, and I'm here to host a new series of Big Brother! Except this series there's gonna be a few new things introduced, Number one: There's a new Big Brother house! You guessed it! Our housemates will be living in the Himuro Mansion!

Number two: Our housemates will be stars from your loved game series, Project Zero! Well, with that all out of the way it's time to bring in our housemates!

- The crowd cheers wildly and a Limo drives up –

Emi-chan – It's time to welcome our first guest, she's the only one in Project Zero who's been playable in two games and has worn a short skirt 24/7… it's Miku!

- Miku steps out of the limo in her Japanese outfit and walks up to Emi-chan -

Miku – Konichiwa! It's great to be here Emi-chan!

Emi-chan – It's great to have you here Miku! Let me just ask you one question, What personal possession did you bring?

Miku- Well isn't it obvious? My camera of course! (Miku hold up the camera from Project Zero)

Emi-chan – Um, Miku? Did it ever occur to you that you that when you killed Kirie all the ghosts disappeared?

Everything goes quite-

Miku – Well, I'll just be going inside the mansion now, see ya.

Miku runs inside the mansion with her bag trailing behind. –

Emi-chan – Well, moving on… Let's introduce our second housemate, she's had a tattoo al over her body, that's right! It's Rei Kurosawa!

-A bus pulls up and Rei steps out with her suitcase wearing her normal outfit-

Emi-chan – Um, Rei? Why did you come on a bus?

Rei – I haven't driven since that accident. I'm uncomfortable with it.

Emi-chan – Riiiight. Well, what personal possession did you bring?

Rei – Well, I really like my work so I brought my camera.

Emi-chan – Uh-huh… well, it's been nice talking to you Rei, see you soon!

Rei walks inside Himuro Mansion waving as she goes –

Emi-chan – It's time to welcome our next guest, please welcome… Ruri?

A limo pulls up and Ruri climbs out. The crowd cheers wildly as he walks up to Emi-chan –

Emi-chan – Um, can we get a translator in here please?

A woman in a suit with glasses walks on and stands next to Ruri-

Emi-chan: Thank you. So Ruri why are you here on Big Brother?

Ruri – Meow, meow, meow, meow, me-ahahahahaha!

Translator – He says " With Rei and Miku on Big Brother there's no one to feed me, so I came on here, haha!"

Emi-chan – I see. Well, Ruri what purrsonal possession did you bring?

Ruri – Hiss, snarl, MEEOOWW! Me, me, meow-ow, meow, yawn!

Translator – He says " I really resent that pathetic pun! But I know you didn't mean anything by it, I brought a bell with me because my life is very boring, 'yawn'!"

Emi-chan – Oh, well I'm sorry Ruri! But it's time to welcome on our next guest so go and meet your housemates in Himuro Mansion!

Ruri – Meow, mew, mew.

Translator – He says " No-body appreciates a cat like me,"

Ruri walks inside Himuro mansion and a ghost limo pulls up –

Emi-chan – This is the first ghost that we've had on this series so make her feel welcome! You all know her, she's the one that decided to take a new angle on her after-life… it's Project Zero 1's very own, Broken Neck!

Broken Neck steps out of the limo and the crowd goes wild, cheering… and taking pictures! Broken neck screams in pain and turns into a little flame before disappearing.

Emi-chan – Let's bring on our next guest then, he he. This time, do NOT take any pictures.

Another ghost limo pulls up –

Emi-chan – She's the new bad ghost in the series, sporting a fancy tattoo, please welcome, without pictures, Reika!

Reika steps out with that skull-thingie floating above her. The crowds cheers and everything goes black and white. –

Emi-chan – Um, Reika?

Reika – Yes?

Emi-chan - Do you think we could have some techni-colour in our lives?

Reika – Oh right, sorry. Stop it boy.

The skull turns everything back colour and snarls for a second –

Emi-chan – Ah, thank you. So Reika, how does it feel to be in the real world?

Reika – It's changed a lot since my time.

Emi-chan - Yeah, it sure has. So, what personal possession did you bring?

Reika – Well, I thought long and hard about it and I finally decided to bring a t-shirt.

Emi-chan – A t-shirt?

Reika – Yup! No longer will I be described as 'The topless tattooed woman'.

Emi-chan – Fair point. Well, if you just mosey on in to the mansion we can introduce our next housemate, enjoy yourself!

Reika walks in and a scream can be heard –

Emi-chan – Well, let's introduce our second to last housemate, she killed her own sister to complete a ritual, she wandered the Manor of Sleep trying to find her… it's Mio!

A limo pulls up again and Mio steps out, wearing her Project Zero II normal outfit with a crimson butterfly following her (Mayu) –

Emi-chan – So Mio, how are you coping with the loss of your sister?

Mio – Alright, considering she was my older sister and I love her with my entire heart and I was the one who killed her, I'm coping just fine! Thanks for asking.

Emi-chan – What personal possession did you bring with you tonight Mio?

Mio – A jar.

Emi-chan – A jar?

Mio – Yes, a jar.

Emi-chan – Why a jar?

Mio – So I can do this!

Mio opens the jar and traps the butterfly in it –

Mio – Now we'll be together forever Mayu, I'll never let you go again, never never never...

Half an hour later...

Mio - never never never never never never-

Emi-chan – Hey! Mio! Did you remember to put holes in the lid of the jar?

- Mio's eyes go wide and look at the dead butterfly in the jar -

Mio - NOOOOOOOO! Mayu! I killed you again! Why? Why?

Emi-chan - Okay Mio, go inside the house and grieve, we have another housemate to welcome on.

Mio - 'Sniff' Okay.

- After Mio goes in another butterfly (Mayu again) flies in after her -

Emi-chan - And now ladies and gentlemen, it is time to introduce our FINAL housemate to the show, please welcome with a big round of applause, the biggest, baddest ghost in Project Zero... Kirie!

- A ghost helicopter lands and Kirie steps out, the crowd goes wild and cameras are flashing everywhere (They don't do anything to her) -

Kirie - I'm so excited to be here! I neve thought I would be chosen to come here, I thought that that whiny, bratty Sae would. I mean boo-hoo you got hung and your sister ran away, I got strangled by ropes, locked up for 10 years, chased by a blind woman, had demons on my back that talked over and over and she thinks SHE'S got it bad.

Emi-chan You know Kirie, I think Sae is watching this.

- Kuroswa house (Yes they now have a t.v) "The nerve of that woman! I mean come on, rope mark curses are _SO _1480! And who's she calling bratty! She wanted her boyfriend, to live and to have children! all I wanted was my sister, I actually _wanted _to die!" Scene goes back to Himuro-

Kirie - I don't really care.

Emi-chan - One last question Kirie, before we lock you all inside Himuro Mansion, what personal possession did you bring here?

Kirie - Scissors.

Emi-chan - Interesting... why scissors?

Kirie- So that if anyone tries to put ropes on me again I can cut myself out! See ya!

- Kirie walks happily into Himuro Mansion and it is sealed shut -

Emi-chan - Well, those are our 6 Housemates all safely locked up inside Himuro Mansion. Join us next time to see how they get along!

Next time on Project Zero: Big Brother:

- Scene shows Mio on the floor and the Crimson Butterfly glowing, suddenly it stops and the camera shows Mio's face in shock -

Mio - Mayu?

To find out what happends read the next chapter of Project Zero: Big Brother!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whew! That took a while, thanks for waiting. I hope you enjoy this! Please read and review, I won't know how to get better unless people tell me how.


	2. Episode 2

**Project zero:**

**Big Brother Part 2**

A lot of you were a bit confused about the voting so I'll explain here so you all understand. At the end of a chapter I might write Emi-chan saying something along the lines of public voting, AFTER that you send your votes in. I'm sorry but any reviews sent in before I've asked for votes or after I've started the next part of the fanfic won't be accepted, I need to be fair. I'll wait for at least 5 (Or 10 depending on popularity) votes, then I'll edit my fanfic at the bottom saying that the polls are closed… so check up on it often! I hope that has cleared up a few things for people, enjoy the fanfic!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The scene is outside Himuro mansion with Emi-chan again, who is wearing Sae Kurosawa's blood stained kimono –

Emi-chan – Hello and welcome back to Project Zero: Big Brother! In the second episode of this series we will be introducing a brand new housemate to replace Broken Neck and at the end the voting polls will open! But for now let's have a look at how our housemates are getting on…

Camera shows 2f Tatami Room, the one that leads to the observatory I think. There Reika and Kirie are sat there –

Reika – So how did you die? It can't have been THAT bad, you aren't mutilated or anything.

Kirie – Oh trust me, it's bad! I don't get a moment of peace with these things on my back jabbering all the time!

Demons on her back (They are the people she has killed) – Okay! Who ate the last cookie? I called on it!

It wasn't me!

It wasn't me either!

If wuffen't may!

(They all look at that particular demon)

Let's get it!

Kirie – See? No peace! And no mutilation! I had my body ripped into 6 pieces! With ropes! If that's not mutilation then nothing is!

Reika – You want mutilated? I was tattooed from head to foot and then impaled to the ground by handmaidens!

Kirie – Oh how painful! You got pictures painted on your body and then hit with toothpicks by little girls! Pathetic!

The two continue arguing over who was killed in the worst way and the camera changes to the observatory where new soundproof doors were installed, so everything is quite. Out there Rei and Miku are talking –

Miku – Hey, Rei?

Rei – Yeah?

Miku – I just wanted to say thanks, for saving me from the tattoo and everything.

Rei – Oh it was no problem!

In the background you can see the shadow of Reika hitting Kirie over the head with a table –

Miku – I can't imagine how hard it must have been for you… all alone… no one there to rely or depend on.

Rei – It wasn't that bad, the swirly stairs in the Abyss, now THAT was that hard part! I looked like I was on pot at the end of it.

Miku – I… see. But battling Reika must have been hard.

Rei – No it wasn't, she was easy!

Reika's shadow stops moving and stands still, Kirie is unconscious on the floor –

Rei – The only hard part about her was carrying her to the boat, dam was she heavy!

The shadow gets closer –

Rei – You'd think being staked to the floor for a few days without food or water might have made her a twig, but she must've bloated up!

Even closer now –

Rei – I mean, has she ever even HEARD of a diet? Mind you, that wouldn't change much, her idea of exercising is closing her eyes!

The door bursts open and Reika bursts in as well –

Reika – HOW DARE YOU SAY I'M FAT! I'M GONNA KILL YOU WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!

Rei screams and jumps off of the observatory and surprisingly survives, but runs off when she sees Reika following her. The camera shows Miku again –

Miku – I warned her about talking behind people's backs in a bad way! Talking to your self about someone is alright, so I could say that Kirie is a whiny, Mafuyu stealing, little tramp if I wanted too because I'm all alone.

Kirie has regained full consciousness and is standing in the doorway, fully aware of what Miku said –

Kirie – Or so you think.

Everything turns black and white and Kirie slowly moves forward and Miku pulls out her personal possession, her camera –

Miku – Die bitch!

Kirie screams in pain and runs off somewhere else in the Mansion, both fully unaware that the camera was loaded with a camera equivalent of gun blanks. Oh yeah, the colour returned as well –

Miku – Ha! Youth wins again!

Miku prances off happy over her 'victory' and the camera shows the confinement room. Ruri is sitting there spread out luxuriously on a cushion inside the cage –

Ruri – Mew, mew, mow, mow!

Suddenly the translator pops up –

Translator - He says " Life couldn't be better"

The camera changes from that boring scene to the Buddha room where Mio is playing with 'Mayu' –

Mio – Mayu, I never wanted to kill you, I wanted you to come with me and escape from the village. Will you please forgive me?

The butterfly flies to the center of the room and Mio walks up to it, but she trips up! –

Mio – God dam it! Bad flooring is what it is!

The camera shows Mio on the floor and the Crimson Butterfly glowing, suddenly it stops and the camera shows Mio's face in shock –

Mio – Mayu?

Where the butterfly stood Mayu is standing there in her normal outfit –

Mayu – Mio! I'm human again!

Mio – Mayu! You're human again!

Mayu – I just said that.

Mio – Right… I'm sorry for killing you.

Mayu – It's okay, you had to or none of us would have ever escaped the village.

Mio – Yeah, about that. I could've escaped without you if I wanted to… but I can back to get you! But I killed you… I'll shut up now.

Mayu looks shocked, then angry then finally happy –

Mayu – I know. I never blamed you, you came back for me, that's all that matters… well what matters is that I'm alive again. I love you!

Mio – I love you too! Huggles!

Mio and Mayu hug and the camera shows outside Himuro mansion again with Emi-chan in Mio's X-box bikini, for humorous not erotic reasons! Emi-chan is looking away from the camera to somewhere out of the camera's view –

Emi-chan – Is it me or is it cold here? Oh, it's just me. Hey, from a guy's point of view does this bikini make my boobs look too-

Emi-chan finally realizes that she's on camera and turns to look at the camera –

Emi-chan – Hi everyone and welcome back to the outside of Himuro Mansion, with me Emi-chan! I hope you enjoyed the show and I'll see you next time! Until then vote for who you want to see voted off, until next time seeya!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -

If you're reading this Emi-chan I didn't mean any of that in an offensive way, I don't like you in 'that' sort of way, it was just for humour. If you want it edited then email me okay? My email is on my profile if you need it. To everyone else the polls are open, email me or review me to get your vote, check back here often because when I start writing the next chapter the polls will be closed. I'll write the date I stopped accepting votes so like I said, check back here often. Hope you enjoyed the fanfic and seeya next chapter!


	3. Episode 3

Most people were still unsure of how to vote so I'll try to explain it a bit simpler: At the end of a chapter Emi-chan will say " The polls are open and awaiting the public's vote" after that anyone can vote by reviewing the chapter. You don't have to say how good or crappy my story is if you don't want to, you can just put something like "I'm voting Kirie off" or you could jus put "Kirie" if you want. After that I'll count up the votes and start a new chappy. There were a lot of reviews for this story, but not many votes… most votes came in through Private Messages or emails to my address, could you please vote in a review not a PM or email, thank you and with that said let's get on with the story.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Outside Himuro Mansion with Emi-chan and the crowd, today Emi-chan is wearing Miku's blue yukata-

Emi-chan – Hello everyone and welcome back to Project Zero: Big Brother! Today we will be evicting one of our housemates and the rest will be competing in the very first challenge!

Crowd cheers –

Emi-chan – But before we evict one of our housemates let's see who they thought should be voted off!

Inside Himuro Mansion, the scene is Mio and Mayu in the Tatami room sitting opposite each other –

Mayu – So Mio, who do you want voted off?

Mio – Shh Mayu.

Mayu – Why?

Mio – I'm trying out twin telepathy.

Mayu – Twin telewhatawhooey?

Mio- Pathy.

Mayu – What the heck is that?

Mio – Sharing our thoughts.

Mayu – Oh come on Mio like that really wor-

Mio – You're in denial, your thinking, "My sister has finally gone crazy".

Mayu – No I'm not!

Mio – Now you're thinking "That was just a coincidence, a coincidence, that's all".

Mayu – Wrong!

Mio – Now you're thinking "O-kay, my sister is really freakin' me out here,"

Mayu – STOP IT! STOP READING MY MIND!

Mio – Now you're thinking "Maybe if I tell her to stop she'll stop,"

-Mayu runs out of the room screaming. Mio just sits there.-

Mio – That'll teach her to mess with twin telepathy.

Voice inside Mio's head(Mayu)- Now it's m y turn to try twin telepathy!

Mio – Wha- who said that?

Mayu- It's me, Mayu! I'm inside your head.

Mio – How?

Mayu – Twin telepathy.

Mio – That really works?

Mayu – Duh, how else could you read my mind?

Mio – I guessed.

Mayu – Really?

Mio- Yah! NOW GET OUTTA MY HEAD!

Mayu- That's the problem… I don't know how.

Mio- What!

Mayu – I don't know how.

Mio- I don't believe this! What about your body?

Mayu – On the floor unconscious while I'm in your head.

Mio- Where is your body?

Mayu- I don't know.

Mio- You don't know……

Mayu – Nope. I'm smiling right now.

Mio- Grrrrrrr.

Mayu – So, who do you think's gonna get voted off?

Mio- Hopefully not me or you.

Mayu- Why? We could go home and watch ACTUAL television, not a crayon drawing on the wall!

Mio- Desperate times called for desperate measures okay? I had to do something to liven up the place.

Mayu- Yeah whatever. So, why don't you want us to get voted off then?

Mio- Well, if one of us gets voted off they're gonna have to cut open my head to get you out.

Mayu – I see….

-Scene changes again to Miku who is with Ruri in the doll room. Miku is sat on the cushion with Ruri in her lap –

Miku – Sleep Priestess lie in peace, Sleep Priestess lie In peace, (mumble, mumble, hum, hum, improvise) Sleep Priestess lie in peace, Sleep Priestess lie In Peace (Repeated over and over)

Ruri – Meaow, mew, meeeee, HISSS!(She's been singing those words ooover and oover for TWO FREAKIN' HOURS!)

Miku – Is something wrong Ruri-kins? Do you have a nasty tummy-ache?

Ruri- Mew mew mew mew meow mew mew? (How can a have a tummy ache when I have had nothing to eat in the past few days except other peoples laundry?)

Miku – Oh, poor baby, you do have a tummy ache don't you?

Ruri – Mew mow mow. (What did I just say stupid?)

Miku – Don't worry Ruri-kins Miku will rub your tummy better! – Miku starts to rub Ruri's stomach)

Ruri – Meow mew mah! (Oh, stop that! I think I'm gonna puke up your socks!)

Miku – You'll feel better soon Ruri hon-EHHHH!

Ruri threw up all over Miku –

Ruri – Meow! Mew mew mew mow mow meow! (Wow! I feel so much better! Thanks Miku. By the way, your socks weren't all that nice anyway.)

Miku- Well, at least your no feeling sick any- Hey! Are those my socks!

Ruri- Mup! Meeeeoooow, mew mew mew mew mew? Mi-mi-mew, ma me meaw! (Yup! Sooooooo, who do you think is gonna get voted off? I hope I don't, I hope that Mio does, she never pets me.)

Miku – Oh well, I never liked those socks, or this dress much anyway. I'll just change my clothes.

Miku rummages through her bag and pops her head out –

Miku – OKAY, WHO STOLE MY BLUE YUKATA?

Outside Himuro Mansion –

Miku(echo)- Who stole my blue yukata?

Emi-chan – Hehe, I'll return it later.

Scene changes from those characters completely and goes to show Rei, Reika and Kirie in the Koto room. Reika and Rei are laid down, Kirie is holding a notebook and a pen… she is also wearing glasses)

Kirie – Welcome to your first session with me, Kirie, your first, last, expensive and only psychiatrist.

Rei – Wait did she just say expensive?

Kirie – Yes I did. But that's not the point, the point is that you two have an argument to settle.

Reika – What argument! She's the one who's trying to kill **_me_**!

Rei – Oh! That is **_so_** not true! You tried to kill me first with your touchy-feely-tattoo giving hands that gave m the tattoo of death!

Reika – That's true, but what were doing in the mansion in the first place?

Rei – Trying to get out!

Reika – How did you even get in?

Rei – My fiancée died!

Reika – How is that relevant to the conversation?

Rei – Because when he died it caused me to enter the manor!

Reika – Well then you should be better driver!

Rei – Well then you should stop killing people!

Reika – It's not my fault that that shriveled up old nun that is the Kuze family head killed my boyfriend!

Rei – Yes it is! You shouldn't have volunteered for the job of 'Tattooed Priestess'!

Reika – I had no choice! I had no family, no money or anything!

Rei – Why is that I wonder?

Reika – What are you trying to say?

Rei – I'm saying that you probably spent it all on drugs you tattooed person killing………..thing!

Reika – No I did not!

Rei – Did too!

Reika – Did not!

Rei – Did!

Reika – Not!

Kirie- PEOPLE!

They stop arguing and look at Kirie –

Kirie – I think the first step here would be to say sorry to each other.

-Rei and Reika look at each other for a second –

Rei- I'm sorry Reika!

Reika – I'm sorry too Rei!

They hug and their hatred is gone –

Kirie – I think my work here is done!

Rei – So who do you think will be voted off? I want that Mayu to go, in my opinion if she came in later than the rest of us then she should go out earlier too.

Reika – I agree! What do you think Kirie?

Kirie – I think that you too need to pay me.

Rei – Oh right! How much?

Kirie – Just the little, teeny weeny, tiny little sum of money: Five million Yen.

Rei & Reika – WHAT!

Kirie – I told you it was small.

Rei – Small?

Reika – Wait, Rei? Come over here for a sec.

Rei and Reika whisper to each other for a while before going to stand at the opposite sides of Kirie with evil grins on their faces –

Kirie – I'll just be going now – oof!

-Kirie set off for the door but tripped over something –

Kirie – Who put Mayu on the floor?

-Mio pops out of nowhere –

Mio - Mayu! We found your body!

Mayu – Finally I can get out of your head! There are some things in there that no twin should see!

Mio – Yeah yeah whatever! You know (Heave) you could really do with losing a few (Heave) pounds.

Mio is moving Mayu's body by the way –

Mayu – Hey!

Mio leaves with Mayu's body-

Rei – Now where were we.

Rei and Reika grab Kirie and hang her in front of the Hell gate just as-

Big Brother – This is Big Brother, could the housemates please assemble in the Rope Hallway –

All housemates, except Kirie, gather in the rope hallway. Mayu has her body back now –

Big Brother – Now, for the moment you have all been waiting for, the first person to be evicted from Project Zero: Big Brother is…… Reika.

Reika – NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Big Brother – Reika, you have 3 minutes to say your goodbyes, pack your bags and wait in the entrance.

Reika – What bags? I'm a ghost, why would I need bags? Oh well, bye bye everyone! I only know 3 of you but the 3 I do know, I like. Wait, speaking of the people I met, where's Kirie?

Scene is Hell Gate, Kirie is still tied to it and now she's singing-

Kirie – If you're still alive, under the sea, I'll cut off both of my legs, and become a fish –

-Back to Rope Hallway –

Reika(Who forgot she even tied Kirie up) – Oh well, she's probably crying over my leaving. Bye everyone!

Everyone – Bye Reika.

Reika goes in the entrance and walks out of the door to see a huge crowd cheering and not taking pictures-

Emi-chan – Hi Reika! Welcome back outside.

Reika – Thanks, wait… where's Woofers?

Emi-chan – Woofers?

Reika – Yeah, Woofers, y'know the thing that floats above my head? I left him tied up on a fire hydrant, I wonder what happened to him…

Flash back of Woofers tied to a fire hydrant. He's barking happily, a car speeds past and a speed camera takes a picture of the car… and Woofers. So Woofers is dead now –

Reika – Oh well, he'll turn up in a day or two, well bye everyone.

Reika walks off and gets inside a ghost limo before driving away –

Emi-chan – Well, that was the shortest mini-interview we've ever had. Soooo, onto our housemates first challenge.

Crowd cheers-

Emi-chan – Two of our housemates will be locked in the abyss with a camera each and they will have to kill the ghosts they're faced with. Now in order to make this a fair choice of who'll compete we have the most sophisticated technology at our disposal to decide who will do the challenge.

Emi-chan pulls out a hat with some pieces of paper in it… very sophisticated –

Emi-chan – Okay the first person to compete is….. Miku Hinasaki!

Crowd cheers-

Emi-chan – And the second person to compete will be………Ruri Hinasaki?

Crowd is silent –

Emi-chan – Well, the hat has spoken! These two peop….creatures will be locked in the abyss with a camera each and will go into battle with a variety of ghosts… warning: cameos may occur.

Back inside the rope hallway –

Big Brother – Housemates, you have been set your first challenge.

Everyone mutters about not knowing about a challenge –

Big Brother – Ahem! Two of you have been selected at random to enter the Abyss with a camera each to battle a variety of ghosts. The two peop… creatures who have been chosen to do this are: Miku and Ruri. Will you two please head to the Abyss, everyone else may watch their challenge via a camera placed in the Burial Room.

Miku picks up Ruri and walks to the Abyss while everyone else, except Kirie, goes to the Burial Room –

Outside the abyss Miku and Ruri find 2 cameras, one normal sized and the other mini-sized –

Miku – Well, it looks like these are our cameras, here you go Ruri-kins you can have the small one.

Ruri – Mew mew mew meow meow? (What, you expected me to use the big camera?)

Miku – Well, let's get it over with.

They enter the abyss and the scene goes to the Burial room, where a T.V is sat on the long table with the candles. There is a big bucket of popcorn to share between the 3 people who are left watching the T.V as Kirie is still tied up –

Mayu – Who do you think will get rid of the most ghosts?

Rei – Miku, obviously.

Mio - I dunno, I think Ruri might beat Miku, he's got that determined look in his eye that-

Rei – That's his poop face… he just 'did his business' outside the Abyss.

Mio – Oh… let's just watch.

Mayu & Rei – Okay.

Inside the abyss, Miku and Ruri ready themselves with their cameras. –

Big brother – Both of your cameras have an unlimited amount of type 14 film and have 3 spirit stones, use them wisely. The person who defeats the most ghosts will gain immunity from eviction and all of the spirit points that they achieved. You may use the spirit points you gain in the newly opened reward shop, which is only open after challenges behind the lattices in the entrance. Now on my mark, 3, 2, 1… go! –

A variety of ghosts begin to appear and attack Miku while Ruri goes somewhere off screen –

Miku – Why use this crappy camera when mine has much better upgrades and film?

Miku throws away the camera and gets out her own, which is still filled with blanks. Miku starts taking pictures like crazy until a crowd of ghosts surround her –

Miku – Why is it not working!

Miku checks her film to not see type 90, but type (Those are the blanks) –

Miku – (Whimper)

Just as the ghosts are about to grab her a blinding light appears out of nowhere and destroys them all –

Miku – Oh thank you god! You saved me at last! My prayers are answ- Ruri? –

Ruri had used a disco ball to reflect the cameras power in all directions. –

Ruri – Mow mow mew mew, me-ow! (Yes of course it's me, stupid!)

Miku – Ruri! Save me! The ghosts are still coming!

Sae – Yes! Thanks to popular demand I get to be in this fanfiction! Go me, go my fans, go me, w00t!

Yoshino – God knows why the hell I'm in this fanfiction… maybe the author just needed another good ghost, a pretty one like me!

Sae – Go me, go fans, I love you, I- AHHH!

- While the ghosts pondered over why they got to have cameo appearances Ruri fired another shot at the disco ball, taking out the last wave of ghosts -

Big Brother – The challenge is now over. The results were as follows out of 50 ghosts: Miku you scored nothing, Ruri you scored 50. Ruri will receive immunity from eviction and will also receive the 30,000 Spirit Points that he accumulated from killing ghosts. Please leave your cameras and exit the Abyss.

Back at the Burial Room –

Mayu - ………..

Mio - …………..

Rei - ……………

They're all godsmacked and are sitting with their mouths wide open –

Back at the Abyss. Miku and Ruri left the cameras they'd been given and step outside the Abyss –

Miku – RURI! This is the second outfit you ruined TODAY!

Miku had stepped in Ruri's poop –

Ruri – Mew mew mew mew, mow mow mow mow. (One minute your up, the next your down)

Scene changes to the outside of Himuro Mansion with Emi-chan –

Emi-chan – Well, that's all we have time for on the third episode of Project Zero: Big Brother but **the polls are open and awaiting the publics vote, **but you can't vote for Ruri, he's won immunity. Well, until next time bye bye!

Scene changes one last time to show Kirie still at the Hell Gate –

Kirie –Oooh baby do you know what that's worth, oooh heaven is a place on earth!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -

I hope you like it and vote, but **DON'T VOTE FOR RURI **if you do I wont count it and you'll have lost your vote. Thanks for reading this and reviewing, I have a message for someone who reads this: Prettyredbutton, don't get over-excitied about this fanfic, if I get a clear winner in the votes or it passes five days then I'll start writing the next chappy. If theres an even number of votes I'll pull out of a hat… so calm down. I'm glad you like the fanfiction though. Many thanks and many cookies to you!


	4. Episode 4

**Project Zero:**

BIG BROTHER EPISODE 4 

Thanks a lot for your reviews on this fanfiction, they really help me get things right in my writing. The votes this time were very clear with one character (I wont say who) having 3 votes. I hope that this fanfiction doesn't turn out bad because it's the day of the beast (06/06/06) but looking at how good it does when not on a bad day I wont worry : ). **MUST READ FOR ALL: I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO WRITE ANY FANFICTIONS BETWEEN THE DATES OF THE 10TH OF JUNE AND THE 16(maybe 17th)TH OF JUNE. **Well, with that said let's get on with the story!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Outside Himuro Mansion again with Emi-chan who is wearing Rei's Red Yukata (the one with pink obi and sakura blossoms)-

Emi-chan – Hello everyone and welcome back to Project Zero: Big Brother! In today's episode another one of our characters will be evicted from the house but first we'll be finding out what our characters did after the challenge.

Inside Himuro Mansion, the scene is the Entrance and the character is Ruri. Ruri is stood in front of the lattice which has a woman inside, it's the shop mentioned in the last chapter –

Woman – Hi Ruri! What do you want to buy? You have 30,000 spirit points to spend here.

Ruri smiles and the scene changes to the Great Hall where Miku is redesigning it –

Miku – I think we should have a wall mounted t.v here instead of that altar, it would look so much better, and a couch in front of it. A rug over that nasty bloodstain and a pool table in the other section. Then we can put a fountain in the last section and get rid of that horrible, holy screen and paint to look like the rest of the room. Oh yeah, then we can just put some pictures on the walls to make it look nice… now all I have to do is get some spirit points to pay for everything… I hope I'm chosen for the next challenge…

Scene now goes to Mio and Rei, who are in the Buddha Room –

Mio – Y'know, I never thanked you for saving me from that Manor.

Rei – Nope.

Mio – So I just want to say thanks okay?

Rei – Yup.

Mio – So, was it scary going up against all those ghosts?

Rei – Nope.

Mio – I guess so, it wasn't scary for me either. I bet the whole tattoo and ghosts crossing over into the real world thing scared you right?

Rei – Yup.

Mio – But you got out in the end didn't you?

Rei – Yup.

Rei's thoughts – GOD! Does this girl ever shut up? It's okay in a conversation where both people are interested but THIS… this is torture.

After 5 more hours of Mio talking and Rei answering with one word answers –

Rei's thoughts – THAT'S IT! I gotta get outta here!

Rei goes away and leaves a Dictaphone behind playing the words "Yup, uh-huh, nope and no" over and over in time with Mio's questions while she escapes to the Kimono Room… where Ruri is –

Rei – Whew! Thank god I'm away from that talking machine! Honestly, di she even draw breath?

She looks around the Kimono Room –

Rei – R-Ruri?

Ruri – Mew mew mew mew mew, meow-ow. (That's my name don't wear it out!)

Rei – What did you do?

Ruri – Meeeeeeeeeeeew, mew mew mew mew meow meow maw maw mow mow.(Weeeeeeeeeeeel, I spent all of my spirit points on good food, good clothes, good jewelery and other good stuffs… most of it was food cause none of you feed me : ( )

Ruri is coated from top to… claw, with small cat clothing, accessories and jewellery while the rest of the Kimono Room is filled with many, many foods-

Rei – Y'know I always loved you, right Ruri?

Ruri – Mew mew meow meow…meeeeeeeoooooow, mew mew mow maw maw maw! (well, you do pet me and take my picture a lot… okaaaaayyyyyyy, but don't eat too much! )

Rei – YAY!

Rei jumps into the food and her and Ruri stuff themselves silly with cream cakes (mmmmm) doughnuts(MMMMM!) and chocolate cake (YAAAAAAAAY!). Now the scene changes to the rope altar where Mayu and Kirie (Who has been untied from the Hell Gate) are sitting on the stone table in the middle –

Mayu – So this is where you died?

Kirie – Yeah.

Mayu – What was it like?

Kirie – It was a bit like your death in the suffocation department, but I had ropes on my legs and arms as well and at the end of it all my body snapped into 5 pieces.

Mayu – Wow. It must have hurt, physically and mentally, to be killed like that and by your own family.

Kirie – Yeah, but it was my duty and I knew it. It must have hurt you more, being killed by your sister and all.

Mayu – Yeah, I wish I could have killed her.

Kirie – Why? I thought you wanted to become one with her?

Mayu – It was the latest craze, every twin was doing it from Mary-Kate and Ashley to Dylan and Cole Sprouse.

Kirie – I see.

Mayu – Plus, if I had killed her then I would have ridden the world of one annoying, evil, camera hogging, sister killing tramp.

Kirie – Yeah. Oh, I hear my love calling me… wherever the hell he may be. I'm coming –insert name here-!

Kirie runs off and leaves Mayu sitting on the table –

Mayu – She is one strange person, how many people actually say –insert name here-?

-Scene changes back to the outside of Himuro Mansion with Emi-chan –

Emi-chan - Well, you've seen what they did after the challenge, now let's see who you wanted to be kicked out of Himuro Mansion. At this very moment our characters are gathered in the Rope Hallway waiting to find out who has been voted off. Now let's watch our housemates and find out…

Scene changes again to the Rope Hallway where all of the characters are gathered –

Big Brother – Now, for the moment you've all been waiting for, the second person to be voted out of Big Brother, with 3 votes, is… Rei Kurosawa.

Rei – Goddammit!

Big Brother – Please do not swear, you are live on channel… you are live. Please collect your things and wait in the entrance.

Rei – What about my good byes?

Big Brother – We're running low on funds so we have to cut some parts out of the show.

Rei – Fine.

Big Brother – Now that Rei has left we will decide, at random, who will receive her spirit points. The person to receive them is… Miku.

Miku – YAY! I can redecorate the Great Hall now! How much have I won?

Miku's eyes are sparkling in the cute anime way that their eyes do –

Big Brother – You have won the sum of : 0 Spirit Points.

Miku- ……..

Miku's mouth fell open and her eyes stopped sparkling –

Miku – w…..ww……

Her eyes fill with tears –

Miku – WAAAAAAAAAAAAA! You big MEANIE! WAAA! Jerking me around for no good reason! WAAAAAAA!

Everyone rushes out of the Rope Hallway and to the Hell Gate holding their hands over their ears while the scene changes to the outside of Himuro Mansion –

Emi-chan – Well, now we know who's been voted off it's time to –

Miku(Echoe) – WAAAAAAAAAAAA!(mumbling)WAAA!(mumbling again) WAAAAAAAAAA!

Emi-chan – O-okay. It's time to interview our loser-I mean housemate. Rei, please join us out here.

Rei walks out of the door and stands next to Emi-chan –

Rei – Hello Emi.

Emi-chan – Hello Rei. Now, I won't beat around the bush so, have you enjoyed your stay in Himuro Mansion?

Rei – Yes I have and I've made a lot of new friends.

Emi-chan - Good, did you make any friends?

Rei – I just said that I did you stupid woman.

Emi-chan – Hey, there's no need for language like that, now go to your limo!

Rei – Fine.

Rei walks up to her limo and drives off into the distance –

Emi-chan – I'm afraid that's all we have time for, with short funds and all, so join us next time on Project Zero-

Everything goes black, she ran out of time hehe –

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Thanks for reading my fanfiction and thanks for reviewing. I hope you all don't miss me while I'm away : P, like you would! I'll be sure to get writing the next chapter when I get back… if there are any votes : S.


	5. Episode 5

Things have been really hectic in my life, but now I'm down with a cold I thought now would be the perfect time to fire up my fanfictions! So this means that you're all going to have to vote gain, sorry about that.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Emi-chan - Hi and welcome to our fifth episode of Project Zero: Big Brother!

Crowd cheers-

Emi-chan – Just to recap here's what's happened in the last episodes of Big Brother.

flash backs –

Emi-chan - I'm here to host a new series of Big Brother!

It's time to welcome our first guest Miku

Rei Kurosawa!

Ruri!

Reika!

Mio!

Kirie!

Mio - Mayu! You're alive!

Big Brother - Reika, you're the first person to be evicted.

Rei, you are the second person to be evicted from the Big Brother House.

Ruri has won the challenge.

Emi-chan - Does this make my boobs look big?

Flash backs end –

Emi-chan – HEY!? WHO PUT IN THAT LAST SHOT OF ME!? I'M GONNA SUE ONE DAY YA KNOW!

Big Brother Director – Go ahead, we'll just counter sue!

Emi-chan – OH YEAH!? WELL I'LL HIRE THE SMARTEST JEW LAWYER IN JEWTOWN!

Big Brother Director – Well then we'll just hire the smartest Jew lawyer in the JEW.S.A.

Emi-chan – THEN I'LL HIRE THE SMARTEST JEW LAWYER IN THE JEWNIVERSE!

Big Brother Director – Whoa! Let's be rational here! We'll edit it out later, okay?

Emi-chan – I Like it when I get my own way (smiles). So, now let's see what our housemates are doing at this very moment.

(camera shows Rope Hallway. All the housemates are gathered there, Miku is stood with a whistle in front of the mirror, everyone else is stood by the ropes.)

Miku – Alright you worthless, muscle-less scabs, today you're gonna be working your asses off following my instructions. Now as you may notice we have had some gym equipment installed. (everyone looks around)

Mio – Where is it then?

Miku – Can't you see? The ropes!

Kirie – You stupid cow, they've been there since before **_I _**was born!

Miku – That's a hundred extra rope climbs for you missy!

Kirie – (demons appear on back) Why you little!! (chases a screaming Miku)

Mio – Whew! Thank god for that, I don't like gym.

Mayu – You can say that again.

Mio – Whew! Thank god for that, I don't like gym.

Mayu – You can say that again.

Mio – Whew! Thank god for that, I don't like gym.

Mayu – You can say that again.

Mio – Whew! Thank god for that, I don't like gym.

Mayu – This is getting boring.

Mio – You're right. Let's stop.

Mayu - Yeah. Hold on a minute, I just noticed something, where's Ruri?

(all look round franticly)

Mayu – I found him… 

Mio – Really? Where is he?

Mayu – He was here all along.

Mio – what the hell was he doing?

Mayu – Using the ropes as scratching posts…

(All look round and see the ropes in tatters)

Ruri – Mew mew mow, mew mew muw mow mow? (I'm a cat, what are ya gonna do?)

Mio – That's it Mister! No more pets, pictures or snacks for the rest of this episode!

Ruri – MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!! (NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!)

(Camera now shows the backyard/outside Narukami shrine where Kirie is chasing Miku still)

Kirie – Will you stay still for 10 seconds Miku?

Miku – And let you give me the finger-

Kirie – I would never do that!

Miku – LET ME FINISH!

Kirie – Fine!

Miku – As I was saying: And let you give me the finger of death, never.

Kirie – Well we can't keep chasing each other around.

Miku – You're wrong, of course we can. Besides, we're getting a good workout!

Kirie – OH GOD! I'm outta here, I'm off to sit in front of the t.v. on the wall and eat Ruri's food, POWER TO THE COUCH POTATOE! (walks off to the Tatami Room)

Miku - …. Crap.

(camera shows Emi-chan again who's wearing jeans and a t-shit that reads 'I visited the Manor Of Sleep and all I got was this crappy t-shirt)

Emi-chan – And there you have it, that's what our housemates have been doing in the past 24 hours. Sad people aren't they? There would be an eviction tonight but there's been an error with the phone lines and computers so unfortunately you'll all have to vote again, but until next time I'm Emi-chan and I'll see you on the next episode of Project Zero: Big Brother!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whew! Finally finished it. Sorry if I offended anyone with my Jew comments, I was just adding a quote from a show I watch, my apologies if I did offend anyone.


	6. Episode 6

**Project Zero: Big Brother**

**Episode 6**

Hello everyone ! This is the chapter you've all (currently) been waiting for! I hope you like it D.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(scene is once again outside of Himuro mansion, Emi-chan is once again stood in front of the doors with her huge audience, today she is wearing Rei's suit…. The unlockable one, not the one in the opening FMV)

Emi: Hello and welcome back to Project Zero Big Brother!

(audience cheers)

Emi: As you all know there are only 5 people left in the house and by the end of today's there will be 4, but who will go tonight? Only I know… and of course the author of this fanfic-

Me: HEY! You're not supposed to know I exist!

Emi: I can talk about whoever I want! I'm the one who's being used in this fanfic!

Me: Don't make me edit your name out Emi-chan.

Emi: (sulking) Fine. Only I know who will be evicted tonight. But for now let's have a look at what our housemates have been doing…

(Camera shows the Fireplace room where Mio and Miku are sat. Miku is trying to light the fire the old fashioned way (with a stick and tree bark she got from the forest path) while Mio is sweeping)

Mio: Miku?

Miku: Yeah? What is it?

Mio: How did you feel when Mafuyu died?

Miku: At first I was happy-

Mio: You were happy he died?

Miku: Can anyone let me finish a single sentence anymore!???!!!!! I sit and listen to you all yapping on and when you ask me a question and I start to answer you all jump in!!!!! No wonder half the people I meet think I'm crazy!!!! (Miku is very angry now. She's taking her frustration out by spinning the stick faster and faster)

Mio: MIKU!!!!!

Miku; WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mio: You've set you're skirt on fire!!!!!!!!

Miku: (looks down) OH CRAP!!!!!!! QUICK!!! GET A BUCKET OF WATER!!!!

Mio: FROM WHERE????

Miku: I DON'T KNOW JUST GET ONE, I'M BURNING HERE!!!!!

Mio: Wait! I have an idea! (runs off)

Miku: MY BLOUSE IS ON FIRE!!! OH £"£!£$£"!£$

Mio: (is back) LOOK OUT MIKU!!!! (pulls a hose from behind her back and fires)

Miku: Even t-though you l-left m-me Mi-o-o, t-hank-ks for p-puttng the f-fire out-t.

Mio: O.O

Miku: w-what?

Mio: Miku… look at yourself…

Miku: WHAT THE HELL? QUICK!!! BEING ME MY SUITCASE!! I NEED CLOTHES!!!

(I think you can all guess what happened to Miku. So now while we give her some privacy we'll have a look at what Mayu, Kirie and Ruri are doing in the Great Hall)

Mayu: Come on Ruri! Go fetch the ball!

Ruri: Mew mew mow muw mew mew ( why should I go get it?)

Kirie: I think I'm turning into Doctor Dolittle cause I just understood what he said.

Mayu: Of course you didn't!

Kirie: But I did!

Mayu: Then what did he say?

Kirie: He said 'Why should I go get it?'

Ruri: Mew mowmewmew, mow mew muw mew mew ma. (well hallelujah, someone finally understands me)

Mayu: Well then what did he say then?

Kirie: He said 'well hallelujah, someone finally understands me'

Mayu: Okay, this is really freakin' me out!

Ruri: mew maw mew mew!

Kirie: Me three!

Big Brother: Can all housemates please report to the Rope Hallway for information on your next challenge.

(Scene change to the Rope Hallway where all the housemates are gathered)

Mayu: Miku I love that outfit! It looks familiar to me though…

Mio: It's one of mine….

Mayu: Oh, why does Miku have it then?

Miku: Don't ask…. Let's just say that I'll never go near a fireplace again.

Mayu: Okay… well guess what I found out!

Mio + Miku: What?

Mayu: Kirie –

Big Brother: Housemates, you're challenge for today is an assault course, you will all be participating in this challenge which is set up in the Underground passages, please proceed there now.

Kirie: Did anyone else know there was a challenge?

Ruri: mew mew mow mew. (I don't think so)

Kirie: Neither did I…

Miku: I think I need to get my ears syringed, it just sounded like you understood Ruri.

Kirie: I did.

Miku: Wait forget that, maybe I should get my brain syringed, did you just say you understood Ruri?

Kirie: Yup, I did. I'm an undead Doctor Dolittle .

Mio: That's freaky…

(scene changes once again to the underground passages)

Big Brother: The first one to complete this course will get a total of 50,000 points. On your marks, get set, go!

(they all start running/climbing/crawling/swimming etc. except Mayu)

Mayu: I can just turn into a ghostly crimson butterfly! (transforms and flies over everyone else (who are struggling badly) to the end before tuning back to a human)

Mayu: What took you guys so long?

Miku: We were held up by SOMEONE'S demons!

Kirie: It's not my fault! Ruri stopped to clean himself!

Ruri: Mew mew mow mew muw mew muw mow maw mew miw, mew!

Kirie: He says 'and if someone who was lagging behind hadnt pushed me in the water I wouldn't have had to stop to clean myself, Mio!'

Mio: Well it's your fault you're a cat, why didn't you choose to be a species that WASN'T afraid of water!?

(Ruri starts clawing Mio)

Mio: AHHHHHHHHHHHH! (runs off with ruri in tow)

Big Brother: The winner of this challenge is Mayu Amakura. Mayu has received 50,000 spirit points to spend. Now will all housemates gather in the Rope hallway again for tonight's eviction.

(Rope Hallway)

Big brother: The person that has been evicted from Project Zero Big Brother is… Mayu. The person who will receive all of her points is: Kirie.

Mayu: NOOO! All my points! Waaaa!

Big Brother: You have 3 minutes to say your goodbyes, then you must leave the house.

Mayu: waaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!!!!! (runs out)

(Outside Himuro mansion)

Emi: Now we're going to interview our current evictee, Mayu, on her time in the Himuro Mansion.

(mayu runs straight past Emi and into the limo)

Emi: I think she's a little heartbroken over losing her points. Anyway, that was Project Zero Big Brother, join us next time but until then, bye!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Finaly this episode is up . Also can I say that the voting polls are now open and I woul also like to thank the people who have read and reviewed this story, I literally wouldnt be able to continue with it if it wasnt for you gives cookies


	7. Episode 7

**Project Zero: Big Brother**

**Episode 7**

Here it is, the final part of series one, cause hopefully I'll be doing a series 2 in the near future.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(familiar scene outside the Himuro Mansion, there are more people than normal and Emi is stood outside the gates this time dressed in a formal dress)

Emi: Welcome to the season finale of Project Zero Big Brother, now before we reveal who has won let us take a look at what has happened in this past day.

(screen pans to show the great hall that has been laid out with sleeping bags for a slumber party organised by Big Brother to celebrate the last week. All housemates are in the room. Camera zooms in on Miku and Mio, who are whispering)

Miku: So who do you think's gonna win?

Mio: I don't know, but I don't reckon Kirie will, she's been bitching about everyone lately. Havent you heard her?

Miku: No, what's she been saying?

Mio: She's been saying that she was out in the Atrium when everyone asleep and they were all shouting 'Get Miku out, Get Miku out'

Miku: She's just saying that cause she knows I'm better than her, I mean, who was it that Mafuyu wouldn't go out with her because of? Me, cause he knew she didn't like me and she'd try make him move out and stop seeing me,

Mio: I was thinking the same thing. She's got it out for you you know Miku, but don't worry, I'm with you.

Miku: Thanks Mio (Miku Hugs Mio)

Kirie: Yo Mio, come over here now!

Mio: Kk Kirie babe! (Mio gets up and flounces over to Kirie, leaving Miku sat there dumfounded. Camera now zooms on Kirie and Mio, who are now whispering)

Kirie: So what's she been saying?

Mio: She's been saying that she was in the Atrium late at night and she heard people saying 'Get Kirie out, Get Kirie out!'

Kirie: tsk She thinks she's so much better than me just cause she's got Mafuyu for a brother, only reason he rejected me was because **she** kept butting in all helpless and teary eyed.

Mio: She's got it out for you, you know, but don't worry, I'm your friend (mio hugs kirie. Miku, enraged, storms out the room to the Abyss)

Miku: That **bitch**! Both of them! I just wish she'd go away huff

(bright white light appears)

Miku: MY EYES!!!!!

Blinded: (appears from behind Miku) That's my line! (disappears)

(light fades and Mafuyu's stood there)

Miku: MAFUYU!!!! (hugs him) Why are you here?

Mafuyu: to give you advice.

Miku: Okay, I'm listening 3

Mafuyu: (clears throat) Get over it would ya! (Disappears)

Miku: … I'm telling everyone you're gay now.

(screen shows Ruri and Mio playing, Mio is constantly dangling a piece of chicken in front of him and taking it away constantly)

Mio: hehe, you silly cat,

Ruri: Mow mow meaow mew, MEEEEEEEEEW! (No-one calls me silly, AAAAAAAAAARGH!) (Ruri starts scratching Mio crazily)

Mio: EEEEECK!!! NOT AGAIN!!!! (Mio runs out screaming with Ruri attached to her clothes. Miku walks in the room after she leaves, Kirie stands up and they both stare daggers at each other)

Miku: Hello, Kirie, how **nice** to see you.

Kirie: I would say likewise, but it's never nice to see you.

Miku: Again with the cheap jokes, havent you got anything better?

Kirie: you're not **worth** better after telling everyone you heard people saying get me out

Miku: Don't even **try** (clicks fingers) to change things, cause Mio's already told me it was YOU (points at Kirie) that heard that about me (points at herself)

Kirie: well then you need your ears cleaned, cause Mio's my friend, not yours.

Miku: (figures something out) Mio's been playing us against each other!

Kirie: Oh yeah, like I'm gonna- wait, that makes perfect sense.

Miku: yeah! Now let's go find her and give her a piece of our minds! (they start towards the door)

Big Brother: Can all housemates gather in the Rope Hallway for the final eviction.

Kirie: we'll get her then (high fives Miku)

(All housemates are gathered in the Rope Hallway, Ruri has stopped clawing Mio now)

Miku: Hey Mio, me and kirie have to talk to you.

Big Brother: The first 2 Housemates to be evicted-

Kirie: Yeah, we do, about how you've been playing us against each other.

Big Brother: from Project Zero Big Brother 2007

Miku: And we don't like it, (Kirie and Miku raise their fists to punch Mio)

Big Brother: Are Kirie and Miku.

(trapdoors open beneath Kirie and Miku, they fall through just as they're about to hit Mio, who takes her face out of her hands)

Mio: I'm Alive! YAY!

Ruri: maw mew mow mew meow! (Yeah, and now you're goin down girl!)

Big Brother: And the final housemate to be evicted from Project Zero Big Brother 2007 is…

Ruri: Meow!! (Mio!!!)

Big Brother:……………………………………………………….

Ruri: Meow? (Mio?)

Big Brother:………………………………………………………..

Ruri: MEW MEOW MAW!!!! (GET ON WITH IT!!!!)

Big Brother: Ruri.

Ruri: MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!!!!!!!!!! (NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!)

(trap door opens up underneath Ruri and he falls through, kicking and mewing)

Mio: (jumping up and down) YAY! I'm the winner! WEEE!!!!

Big Brother: would Mio now like to go through the main doors for your interview with Emi.

Mio: Yes I would!

(Camera shows outside with Emi and Mio, who are sat on 2 chairs)

Emi: So, how does it feel to be the winner of PZ BB 07?

Mio: I'm sorry, whats that? Some kind of code?

Me: (sigh) Why did I make Mio so stupid?

Mio: I stupid not!!!

Emi: Nevermind that, so, how does it feel to be the winner?

Mio: Abso-positive-lutley-bygollygosh-gee-wiz-fantasta-munga-riffa-lish-

Emi: GET TO THE POINT!

Mio: (scared) it-was-good

Emi: thank you, what do you expect to do now with your undeserved fame?

Mio: I'm gonna buy drugs and feed them to Ruri P

Emi:… just get in that Limo before I kill you (eye twitch)

Mio: (runs to the Limo) Bye bye everyone I love you, I'll make sure to do lots of Playboy shoots and release an album that's badly sung and a perfume that smells of a rotting cows udder, bye bye!!!!!!!

Emi: and that was the annoying winner of Project Zero Big Brother 2008, stay tuned to the Authors profile though, cause there'll be a series 2 one day!

Me: OI! Top secret story plan telling is a mucho no no!

Emi: Fine! There will be no Big Brother series 2, now roll the credits!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well, this is the end of Series 1, I'm not actually sure if I will do a series 2, because all my procrastinating of writing this has earnt me considerably less hits and low reviews. If I do though, then there are going to be quite a few changes, as I've reviews it myself and have talked to my friends about it. I'd like to thank my good friend (and fan, lol, but more importantly friend) Xephios for supporting me through this and my friend Kerriane for inspiring it, I love ya both huggles you both and with this said, I bid you adeu…for now….


End file.
